


Bed Socks

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Graced [13]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Gates is putting his knitting to good use, pampering his husband and most importantly avoiding getting cold feet on him in the middle of the night.





	Bed Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/gifts).



Hennessey laid on the bed with knees bent and his feet pressing into the mattress. It needed to be restuffed, there was a dent under his arse at night, or under his hip when Hal insisted they sleep on their sides so he could cuddle Hennessey from behind. 

A smile played across his lips at the warmth in his chest and belly just thinking about Hal's gentle fussing. He'd missed it. When Hal had left him- no, there wasn't any need to torment himself with that night any longer. 

He watched the sun setting out the window and set the book James was making him read aside. He heard the door open and Hal's familiar footsteps crossing the room. The bed dipped beside Hennessey's feet and a gentle thumb rubbed at his ankle bone. Hennessey gave a contented hum and turned to look at his husband. 

"Your crew still alive?" Hennessey asked. 

"More or less. Left them dancing around a campfire. I'm a bit old for that, but Thomas has finally persuaded James to take him and Miranda down there. I don't expect them back until dawn at least." Hal pressed a kiss to Hennessey's knee and skimmed his fingers up the back of his calf causing Hennessey to shiver. 

"Max is asleep and Anne's with her. She's strung her hammock up in the middle of the room. Max seems to enjoy the company. I thought they might share the bed, but Max is currently sharing her bed with all the stuffed toys we've got her so there's barely enough room for her in there as it is." Hennessey held out his hand in invitation for Hal to lie beside him. 

"They get to sleep alright?" Hal asked and caught Hennessey's fingers. 

"Told them a story about when James was little and they went to sleep pretty easily soon afterwards." Hennessey smiled and tried to pulled Hal down onto the bed. Hal resisted and earned a small frown from Hennessey. 

"Wait, I got something for you." 

"Hal-" he'd been giving Hennessey gifts since they'd got back together and Hennessey wasn't used to all the attention. 

"Oh hush, Eirnin. Let me spoil you." 

A battle of wills followed that Hal won. He let go of Hennessey's hand, reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of knitted socks. 

"For your cold feet at night. You'll have to thank Max for the colours since she picked them out." Hal held them up for Hennessey to see clearly. 

They were a muted green that faded into blue and the soles were grey. Hennessey smiled. "They look lovely." He reached out to take them but was waved off.

Hal trailed his hand back down Hennessey's calf and picked up his foot. Hennessey's breath hitched as his foot was brought into Hal's lap and the sock pulled on. Hal did the same for the other foot and set them back on the bed with a satisfied smile. 

Hennessey held out both hands and this time Hal didn't refuse him. He laid down in his usual spot and urged Hennessey to roll over onto his side. Hennessey did with a happy sigh and pressed his face into the pillow to hide his lovestruck smile as Hal laced his hands around Hennessey's waist and rested his chin on Hennessey's shoulder. Neither of them could imagine being happier.


End file.
